


Akame Ga Arc.

by DesuVult123



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cowgirl, Creampies, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rough fucking, Spanking, Training, dub con, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commissioned work! Esdeath was irritated. She hated males, weak simple creatures that where of no interest to her. And even as such, she was forced by the state to pick one as a wife. Jaune Arc was running off to Beacon only to wake up in a strange city and put in a  tournament to gain a beautiful woman as his wife? Things are turning as the two humans finally learn that they might find what they seek most in the other. Jaune a mentor and love in Esdeath and a wife in need of severe training and discipline with Jaune...





	Akame Ga Arc.

**Author's Note:**

> The first crossover femdom on Jaune fic I ever had to do. This one is going to be a doozy and well it's just the first chapter! Warning no smut in this one but the next one things get spicy.

"Esdeath Please, you need to pick a male. It's just protocol!" The baroness said as Esdeath shook her head. She was not having it, not now and not today. She had been without a male for most if not all of her life. The woman had a _ deep-seated _ dislike for them. Most males ninety-nine point nine, nine perfect of them were beneath her notice. The sharply dressed woman with eyes the color of glaciers and just as frigid as them. She glared back her body twist just a portion of her massive excuses pushed out as she glared at her. 

"I will find a male that is at _ least _ of equal caliber to my father. If not then I will not find one at all." Esdeath made her point just as clear to the Baroness the seventy-ninth time just as she had done the first time. She glared at the portly woman the brown-haired baroness with a massive chest pudgy waist and a fierce sickly yellow color to her eyes. 

_ She looks like an overweight danger beast. How has she gotten so far in power? _ She wondered as the baroness groaned. 

"Please. Esdeath you need a male. There are plenty of them waiting for you! I can help you find one!" 

"I do not need your _ help _ , Baroness. I do not need _ anyone's _ help in fact. I just want to find a male that is worthy of me. A male that can fight me! One on one and be my _ equal _ in the arena!" Esdeath said her bright brilliant glacial eyes flashing as the baroness wanted to groan. 

"Esdeath there are no _ women _ that are your equal! There is no one to meet you in the arena. Your physical prowess is second to none! Maybe the _ Admiral? _ Can be a match but she has a male already!"

"She _wishes_ she could be my equal. She has not seen battle in over a decade. She was once a proud soldier now look at her? Settled down a family? Weakness!" She hissed as the baroness wanted to strangle her. Not that she did that was the definition of suicide.

_ I am not that foolish. I just want you to calm down and be a figurehead! It was hard enough to get the brat empress under my control but now you!? You are not making my life any easier you know that!? _

"Will, you quite planning? I can hear you schemed all the way over here." 

_ If you think you can poison me your life will be over before you can breathe. _ Esdeath thought shooting her a warning glare as she turned around. THe Baroness let out one last sigh as she looked back the screams of the crowd filled the air as she let out a gulp.

"Can you at least _ humor _ them? Please?" 

"I will make due... I guess. I just _ wish _ I had a male that was able to be by my side. How hard is it to find just _ one _ strong man? I'd do anything to find you if only you existed...." 

\-----

"Ok, Jaune just tell them that they have the wrong guy-

"You! Male! What are you doing here?!" A tall woman with piercing yellow eyes and black hair asked. Jaune yelped backing of the _ thought _ he was going to Beacon he had run away a year before his entrance exams and now? 

_ I went to sleep in a forest and now I am in some kind of city!? What kingdom is this!? _Jaune thought as the tall woman glared down at him as he felt his hairs rise on his arms. As Jaune gulped.

"I! I'm here for initiation!?" Jaune asked hoping thinking that if he trained at the initiation now then he could learn more about it in the future!?

_ I ran away for this I can't be the one to back down! I can't cower now! _ Jaune thought as the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Wait... _ you _ are here for the competition?" She asked her eyes flickering as Jaune nodded. Not sure what competition she was talking about as he nodded. 

"Yes? I'm here for that?" 

"I... fine... I didn't think that any males had the balls. Come with me then. I'll set you up with your gear." She said as Jaune smiled.

_ Great! Now I can go to my initiation! I didn't think it would be this easy. _

"Tell me, male, what made you come here of all places? Did you escape your mistress? Did you get abused so badly that you decided to take on the ice dragoness herself?" The woman asked leading Jaune down a narrow hall leading him up as Jaune nodded. Doing his best to not start at her fat swinging ass. The woman had a _ sinfully _ curvaceous figure that made Jaune's eyes lingered on her swinging ass as he gulped. 

_ She's beautiful. _ Jaune thought as she led him up the stairs. 

"Follow me, male. We are going to be in the arena soon enough."

"Arena? I thought we had to listen to a speech?"

_ Saph said she had to listen to a speech. _

"What? No way that's _ only _ if you win. If you don't wing you will die. Just to let you know. As much as I don't like it when people kill males you are definitely not going to walk out alive when you get in there ok?" 

"I see," Jaune said his voice hardened. He knew what he was getting into. And he knew what people expected out of him.

"All my life people told me that I could not do this," Jaune said as the woman with the impossibly large rear nodded once. 

"I can see that." The woman said as the roar of a crowd filled his ears. Jaune had no idea that he was going to be watched when he went to Beacon or any hunting academy. 

_ Now that I think about it where am I? I didn’t think the neighboring city was this big. When did Patch become like this? _

"They told me I was not strong enough fast enough smart enough. But I'm here and I'm going to make this work. I have to." Jaune said as the woman paused for a second as she turned to face him. 

"Are you sure that you are willing to die for this? What is your name male?" The woman asked as Jaune paused he saw her eyes flash as they went from a yellowish color to bright cherry red. 

"Jaune. Jaune Arc!" Jaune said ash pushed his hand out looking to shake the women. She paused her mouth dropping, Jaune saw a lollipop hanging out of her mouth before she nodded. Looking at Jaune like he had just held out a strange animal and not just his hand. 

"I... I am Chelsea." She said her smile softened as Jaune grinned. Taking her hand as he shook it. 

_ She’s so soft and she smells good too! _

"Nice to meet you, Chelsy!"

"My name is Chelsea!" 

"Yeah but that's just a nickname! See you later"! Jaune said as he shook her head. Chelsea blushed brightly as a male shook!? 

_ Did he shake my hand? Doesn't he know I could bust his balls in the stocks for that gesture? _ She thought as Jaune walked into the arena as she paused as a deep frown on her face as the male walked into his death. 

"I wish you well Jaune. I hope you do not die slow. You should be quick." She said as she closed the metal gate that led into the area as Jaune walked into a bright searing light. 

\------

"Ah! My eyes!" Jaune hissed as he blocked the light the roar of the crowd filled his ears as-

"What?! I don't believe it! Look at this! We have a male! A male challenger has approached!" A woman said as Jaune looked around he was surrounded by women? Many women all ranging from barley older than him to the age of his mom. With all manners of skin and eye color and all _ insanely _ buff with mecha shift weapons that put the things, his sister worked on to shame. 

_ Not even Bleu had weapons like that. _ Jaune thought as he gulped. He saw weapons from form blades rifles, chins and balls and even odd amalgamations of them as Jaune looked around he paused as he saw that he was surrounded by women? Not fellow teenagers looking for a hunting exam as he paused. 

_ Where are all the other kids? Did I get tossed into the hunter exams instead!? _

"Hah! What do you know! A male did have the balls to show up! I like it!" A tall Amazon with red hair and a massive double-handed cleaver that looked like it could rip Jaune in half said as Jaune gulped. 

_ Why is she so tall!? _ Jaune thought before noticing that everyone was taller than him. Jaune was six one and tall for his age but the small women might as well have been seven feet and they all looked like they never missed a day in the gym. 

_ Well, I guess huntress training does that to you. Might as well introduce myself! _

"Yeah! I guess I did! My name's Jaune! Jaune Arc! And you?" Jaune asked holding out his hand a gasp left the fellow hunters in training around him gasped.

"Do you see that Esdeath! Look at him! He's a bold one just pick him ok!?" The Baroness asked as Esdeath narrowed her eyes. 

"He's cute. I'll give him that much. Easy on the eyes, blonde hair, a simple weapon choice a sword and shield. I like him." She stated as the baroness finally saw her chance at an early day. 

"So can you pick him!?"

"Not yet. I must see what he can do before I make any decision." 

_ I do not detect a hint of distrust in his eyes. He is afraid. But that is not a sign of the weak. No his legs shake but they are planted. Curious. _

"I see him. Start the tournament. I do not wish to be here any longer than I have to."

"Don't you want to make a speech?"

"No. No, I do not."

"Fine. Well, I will for you. NOW! Champions! You are fighting for the hand of our own beautiful Lady Esdeath! Shall you win you will earn her favor!"

"Or my _ wrath. _" 

"Her favor! Now please! Start the fight! And just so you know if you should die your weapons are now the property of the Empire so bless the Matriarch and get ready to fight to your deaths!" 

\-----

The large woman said as Jaune froze. 

"Wait did she say to _ death _?" Jaune asked as the woman next to him grunted. Ignoring his still offered hand that he was still waiting for her to grasp as she nodded.

"Yup. It pains me to bloody such a pretty face but the favor of Esdeath is worth it!" She said hefting her cleaver high as Jaune gulped.

"Wait you are not going to try to kill me right?" Jaune asked as she grinned licking her lips as she began to advance!? The woman stomped forward as she glared down at the male. 

"Nope! Not at all! I'm just going to kill you. No trying needed." She said as-

"Begin!" The large woman said as Jaune yelped!

"I don't want to die!"

"Then you should not have come here!" She said as she slammed down Jaune's shield spun out as he focused on his aura.

"AHH! Help!" Jaune shouted as-

_ Clang! _ Jaune blinked as he felt a breeze on his arm. The woman's' massive weapon bounced harmlessly off his shield as he blinked. 

"Huh? Is that it?" Jaune thought as he had been expecting to be hit with a sledgehammer, not a pinprick! That was nothing! Jaune bounced back as the woman paused.

"Huh? What the hell? Is that some kind of danger gear?" The woman asked as Jaune paused as he frowned.

"What the hell is danger gear? It's just a weapon." 

"THen you are going to die!" She said slashing forward punching as-

Jaune blocked again. His shield blocking her fist she raised her weapons as her fist _ cracked! _ Jaune heard what sounded like bones breaking in her hand as she yelped in pain!

"FUCK!" She screamed her hand pulling back all five of her fingers twisted and broken. Pointing out in awkward angles as Jaune paused.

"Your hand! Do you need a doctor?" Jaune shouted as she growled. 

"No! What I need is for you to _ die _!" She shouted as she took her non-injured hand and raised her weapon high. This time Jaune dove to the side. Neatly avoiding the attack as he felt his legs bounce. 

"Why do I feel so light? It's like I've lost all my weight!" Jaune said as she growled.

"Fight me!"

"Ok!" Jaune said as he took his shield diving forward and punching the woman in her guts!

There was a _ whack! _ As Jaune punched her in her gut! The woman gagged blood flew from her mouth as Jaune launched her back! Jaune's punch sent the woman flying back slamming into a wall with a loud _ crack! _ There was a stunned silence as the woman broke the arena walls. 

"AH! Are you alright!?" Jaune shouted as he began to panic. 

"AHH! I didn't mean to kill her!" Jaune shouted as-

"How?!"

"He has some kind of danger gear!"

"Take him down before he can do it again!" 

"What?! No! I didn't do it!"

"Ge him!" 

"Did you see that?!" Esdeath said as she saw that man _ launch _ a woman through the arena walls?! Esdeath felt her heart _ thud _. A low thump filled her heart as she began to feel something that she had not felt in her entire life. Or something she had felt so rarely she might as well have not felt it at all. 

_ I feel excited. _ Esdeath thought as her heart began to slowly beat. Esdeath felt her chest beat as her blood began to _ pump! _ She felt her blood pumping as she watched the man tear apart the competition!

It was _ beautiful _ to see! That man broke apart every woman that dare approach him! He lashed with his blade with none of the forms of a true swordswoman not that he needed to. The women that he fought where so low beneath him. Their skill was so far under his that he needed not put in the effort. 

He slashed messily with no finesse or skill, every time he so much as _ touched _ one of them they went flying! Bones cracked and blood stained the sand! She watched him butcher the competition their blades falling on him to no results. Bouncing off his body as he fought. His shield the simple sword and shield that had no form of Danger gear she could tell easily defeated them as Esdeath felt her heart truly _ beat _ in her chest.

"That man is a monster! Look at what he is doing!?"

"He is _ beautiful. _ I have never seen a man like that." Esdeath said as the man finally won! He butchered his enemies leaving none alive as-

"I! We have a winner! What are you talking about Esdeath!? I'll have that monster put down for the good of the Empire!"

"If you dare so much as _ breathe _ at my wife your head will be on a platter," Esdeath said before _ vanishing _. 

"Esdeath!? Esdeath!? DAMMIT!" 

\-----

"No! No! No! No! No! I didn't want to do this! I didn't want to kill them!" 

"Do not fear. They were all weak and they _ deserved _ it." Jaune turned as the _ most _ beautiful woman appeared. She was tall seven foot five her chest was larger than his head, her body pulled in a tight commanding silver military uniform. Thick white stiletto combat boots, ices like glaciers and body so curvy that Jaune felt his eyes go _ soft _ as they failed to comprehend her beauty.

"Who are you?"

"I am Esdeath. And you are going to be my _ wife. _" She said putting a hand on Jaune’s shoulder-

WHAP! Jaune moved on instinct his hand raising it backhanded slap connecting to the woman and sending her flying! She flew back skipping on the dirt along a trail of blood leaving her face as Jaune gasped.

"I! I! I am sorry!"

"GET HIM!" The fat woman on the stage yelled as Jaune yelped.

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Jaune shouted running faster than he ever thought! He ran like he did not have weight picking up the downed woman rushing to the side of the arena carrying the wounded woman in a princess carry!

"I'm sorry! I won't touch your chest ok!?" 

"What! What is your name?!"

"Jaune! Jaune Arc! Sorry but I have to go alright!?" Jaune asked putting her down at the side before jumping!?

"AIEEEEEEEEE!" Jaune screamed as he jumped _ out _ of the arena. Landing clear in the stands as he ran out of the arena!

As Jaune ran away Esdeath paused as she felt her face. Her jaw was broken, her nose a broken bleeding wreck. Her face felt like it had been slapped by a sledgehammer as she gasped. Esdeath felt her legs shook as-

_ "I came." _ Esdeath thought as she felt her crotch go moist. Her first sexual experience happening in public as the male slapped her so hard she came on the spot! A twisted smile filled her face as her eyes turned to hearts. 

"Oh, you are not going anywhere Jaune Arc. You have made an impression on me. And a wife so _ bold _ as to carry me and not stay and wait for my permission to leave? Is in need of sudden and _ severe _ discipline." Esdeath said as she felt her chest burst in happiness. 

_ I'm in _ ** _love..._ **

_ \------ _

_ "WHY ME?!" _ Jaune yelled as blood filled his vision. Jaune had lunged at the monster that had opposed him. A massive scorpion rhino monster blew up in a fine red mist as Jauen lashed it!

"AHH!? Thank you!" The girl said as Jaune nodded! Jaune fell from what had to be at least three stories in the air his legs easily propelling him to new heights as he gulped.

_ How am I this strong!? _ Jaune thought as he fell when he went to bed he was normal not above average in any way. There was nothing special to his name and now? 

"Now I am breaking apart Grimm in one hit!? Who am I!?" Jaune yelled as he looked out at the sere clearing by a massive lake as-

"That is something that I would like to know as well Jaune Arc." A cool feminine voice said as Jaune turned-

"_ Beautiful," _ Jaune said as what had to be the _ most _ beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life approached him. Jaune saw a woman with skin light as his own but with hair down to her waist-long and silky the color of raven feathers. Her eyes a sharp blood red and her body that of a soldier mixed with a runway model. Her chest was large and pushed up on her dark black outfit. A dark black top with red buttons on it led down to a small black skirt that showed off pale legs that Jaune wished went on forever. She had a seethed word on her hip as Jaune gulped.

"You are-

"Beautiful? I have to say that is the first time a male was that bold to tell me that to my face. My name is Akame and you Jaune Arc. I am _ interested _ in you." She said smiling at Jaune in a beautiful way her blood eyes locking onto him as he gulped. 

“I… wow, you are _ still _ beautiful.”   
“I’m glad you think so.”   
“But you said you are interested in me? In a good way?”   
“In the _ interested _ way.” She said as Jaune gulped.   
“I-

“Come with me.” It was not an ask.   
“Do I have a choice?”   
“You do. You can come with me walking _or_ bound over my shoulder what would you like?” Akame asked as Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine.   
“I’ll walk… if it’s ok?” Jaune stammered as Akame? Walked over smiling perfect one hand never leaving her blade as she wrapped one and on his making Jaune shiver. 

_She's so soft!_   
“That is _ perfect _.” 


End file.
